warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinestar's Choice/Cliffnotes
* Mistpelt shows Pinepaw the Twolegplace. **Pinepaw wonders what could be on the other side of the fences, so he peers through a hole in a wooden fence. A kittypet's yellow eye stares back at him. Mistpelt scares the kittypet off. *Mistpelt shows Pinepaw the Thunderpath. **Pinepaw is told the Twolegs have been digging a tunnel beneath the Thunderpath. *They stop by the river next. Pinepaw ends up disappointed, having assumed it would look more terrifying. *The pair returns to camp and is greeted by Pinepaw's parents. Oakstar mentions the death of Pinepaw's older half-brother, Birchface. *During a patrol, Pinepaw picks up the scent of a trespassing ShadowClan patrol. **A fight ensues - Pinepaw is told to fetch more warriors, yet decides to stay and fight along his Clanmates. **The fight is won. The apprentice receives praise from the rest of the patrol. *Nettlebreeze is telling a story about Mapleshade. *He mentions how Mapleshade made it her goal to torture the cats she blamed for her kits' death. :*Nettlebreeze notes how Frecklewish was blinded, succumbing to the poison of a snake. :*It's said that Mapleshade killed ThunderClan’s only medicine cat, Ravenwing, before, so Frecklewish had no hope. :*Fallowsong interrupts the story. *Pinepaw is taken out on patrol, and he wanders off. :*A fox attacks him, but a kittypet rescues him. :*Pinepaw makes it to safety, and he and the kittypet talk for a bit. :*Eventually, the kittypet she-cat goes back to Twolegplace, leaving Pinepaw alone. :*Pinepaw knows he isn't going to tell Mistpelt or anyone else, and heads back for his patrol. *Pinepaw is cleaning the ticks off Seedpelt. *A patrol bursts into the clearing, and Mumblefoot reports invading kittypets. :*The cats erupts into chatter, trying to guess what the kittypets want. :*Doefeather decides they'll attack at sunset. *At sunset, the patrol heads out. :*The ThunderClan cats launch their attack, chasing the kittypets off. :*Pinepaw runs into the she-cat who saved him. :*He realizes she has kits, and allows them to escape before anyone else can find them. :*Mistpelt informs her apprentice that the kittypets were chased off. *He leaves Twolegplace with his patrol. :*Arriving at camp, Pinepaw receieves his warrior name: Pineheart. :*The Clan hails his new name. * Newleaf is nearing; Pineheart is now deputy of ThunderClan. :*Pineheart thinks about the prey scarce leaf-bare and is delighted to bring his starving Clanmates prey. :*Pineheart brings a squirrel to Doestar, who refuses it until she hears the fresh-kill pile is full. :*Nettlebreeze, Harepounce, Hollypelt and Flashnose are noted to have died of starvation. :*Pineheart confronts Cloudberry about Doestar's health. He is told to say goodbye soon. :*As Pineheart visits Doestar, she mentions her dead sister, Deerpaw, saying she visited her and wanted Doestar to go somewhere with her. This unsettles Pineheart. :*Doestar tells him to take good care of the clan before she collapses. :*Cloudberry arrives. She assures the cats that their leader is just tired. * Doestar's vigil is being held by Cloudberry only, so no cat catches the illness that killed her. :*Moonflower, Poppydawn, Heronwing and Rabbitleap have become warriors. *Goosefeather brings Pineheart to the Moonstone. He hints he had a vision about him. :*Pineheart receives his nine lives from Doestar, Oakstar, Hollypelt, Harepounce, Stagleap - and ancient ThunderClan cats: Pearnose, Hawkfoot, Thunderstar and Morningstar. *A quarter-moon passes. Mumblefoot is Pinestar's deputy. :*Pinestar visits the Twolegplace; he meets Jake - a kit of the kittypet who saved him before. * ThunderClan is invading WindClan for their herb storage. :*Pineheart sees Stonepelt and Moonflower enter the medicine cat den to destroy the herbs they came for. **Just as he is about to order retreat, the two get attacked by WindClan warriors. **Moonflower is killed by the medicine cat, Hawkheart. **ThunderClan is forced to leave by Heatherstar. **Pinestar heavy-heartedly tells Moonflower's mourning daughter, Bluepaw, that her mother is dead. Hawkheart tries to justify himself in front of them. *Later on, Pinestar tells Jake about the battle's outcome, at the Twolegplace. They talk about Goosefeather's unreliable prophecies and whether Pinestar had seen Jake's best friend, Talltail, in battle. **A kittypet named Shanty joins them. Pinestar thinks how comfortable he feels around them. *Smallear asks about Pinestar's affections towards Leopardfoot, having heard some gossip. She assumes there will be kits in the nusery soon, which leaves Pinestar flustered. **When Smallear is asked by Sweetpaw to go train, Pinestar wonders if he will have kits with Leopardfoot only for them to fight over unnecessary, invisible borders in the end. *He heads to the Twolegplace, which he does frequently now. **On his way, he unintentionally runs into Shanty. He asks her for Jake, but she tells him he is with a she-cat named Quince, so Pinestar goes to see Shanty's home instead. **Shanty's Twolegs appear while he is shown around. Although hesitant at first, Pinestar allows himself to be touched by one of them. **Pinestar begins to compare his life to Shanty's, seeking sense in a kittypet life. The conversation gets heated, but both cats apologize to each other quickly. They take a nap together afterwards. *Pinestar finds himself in a dream, confronted by Doestar. **She informs him that Leopardfoot is pregnant and warns him about one of his kits has a shadow over his destiny, and the power to destroy the Clans. She urges him to take care of his son's destiny to avoid horrible consequences. *Upon being woken up by Shanty, who assumes he had a bad dream, he heads back to his Clan. *Pinestar pads through the forest. **The ThunderClan leader recalls Lionpaw finding him talking to Jake, and how Pineheart had told Lionpaw that he had been on a secret mission to spy on Twolegplace. **His fur prickles, convincing himself Jake and Shanty were cats who kept his calm and focused. *Pinestar remembers how Shanty assured him to let RiverClan have Sunningrocks, for it wouldn’t be good for the Clan to be injured so close to leaf-bare. *The red-brown tom is aware his warriors are unhappy. *Featherwhisker appears from the nursery and announces that Leopardfoot's kits are coming. **Swiftbreeze remarks that they aren't due for another half a moon. **Pinestar huddles with the other gathered warriors outside of the nursery. **Bluefur announces the birth of two she-cats and a tom. *Pinestar tells Shanty that his kits have come. *Shanty stops frozen in the middle of the Thunderpath as a monster swerves towards her. **Both Pinestar and Shanty are hit by the monster. **Pinestar loses a life from the collision. **Shanty lays motionless as her Twolegs come out. *Pinestar returns to the nursery. Leopardfoot has named the kits Mistkit, Nightkit, and Tigerkit. They are very weak. *Pinestar dreams of being in the nursery. **Leopardfoot sleeps, along with her daughters, but Tigerkit glares at his father. **The kit grows bigger, and Pinestar realizes blood is rising, and drowning the den. **StarClan cats urge him to kill Tigerkit. *Waking up, Goosefeather informs Pinestar of Sweetpaw's death. **Pinestar sees Tigerkit, noting how fast the kit has been growing. *Approaching him, Pinestar's son asks if he'll miss him like he misses Sweetpaw, had he died. **Pinestar leaves, heading for Twolegplace, dismissing the idea of murdering his son. *Reaching Twolegplace, he eats some kittypet food. **Lionpaw appears, catching him in the act, and Pinestar finds out ThunderClan is fighting RiverClan again. *He gives up on Clan life, ordering Lionpaw to tell the Clan he has died. **The apprentice refuses, and Pinestar realizes his Clanmates deserve to know, And so he returns to camp. *Pinestar breaks the news to ThunderClan, who flash looks at him, and Adderfang even dares to call him a coward. **He gives his leadership up to Sunfall, and departs from the forest forever, leaving his mate and kits, and the Clan he once called home. *Making his way to Twolegplace, the former leader reflects on how far he has come. **For a moment, he thinks of going back to ThunderClan, but keeps walking. *Pinestar finds himself at the edge of Shanty's yard, and enters. **He's approached by his dead friend's Twolegs, who let him into their nest, and feed him. **Shanty's presence lingers, which gives him purpose. *Pinestar leaves the nest, and finds Jake. **He reveals that he left for Shanty's Twolegs, and how now his name is just Pine. **Jake welcomes Pine home, and turns away to leave. Category:Pinestar's Choice Category:Novellas Category:Cliffnotes